


A Purrfect World

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: Fade to Blanc [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Darker than Noir, End of the World, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: The world Chat had created for his Princess had everything she could ever need, and it was beautiful.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fade to Blanc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030323
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	A Purrfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11JJ11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/gifts).



> Decided to write this oneshot dedicated to my favorite author in all of AO3, 11JJ11. Her writing is beautiful, witty, heart-wrenching and overall just amazing. I am forever in this Hell writing fanfiction because of her. LOL

A sudden chill wakes Marinette, her eyes shoot open to try to take in her surroundings. 

It’s cold.

It’s dark.

Her fingers are numb, she can hardly feel them, she's shivering.

“Chat…?” Groaning, she says his name, her whole body aches and she winces at how her chapped lips crack from the frigid winds that blow over her being.

“I’m here, Princess…” His voice comes out almost like a growl from the shadows of a far off corner. He stalks closer, on all fours like a beast. Grunting as if to hold himself back, he speaks again, this time softly, gently. “I’m here…” For a moment, he reaches out to her with clawed fingers, but then pauses with a twitch, as if afraid he could hurt her.

Without hesitation, Marinette reaches out and interlaces their fingers. “There you are…” She whispers; her breath is visible due to the frosty air when she speaks. Her eyebrows lift just slightly when she feels him brush her bangs away from her face. “I’d missed you...” She nuzzles her cheek into his palm before pressing her lips against the leather glove of his suit. 

She repositions herself on the mattress, giving him room to join her, the springs creaking beneath their weight.

Her long dark-as-night colored hair spills in pools against the bed, red marks bloom like roses against her creamy white skin, and her swollen lips are a pouty pink. To him, the way she looks is so inviting.

Unable to hold back, he decides to give into his urges to claim her, again. He shifts his hand to grasp her chin and pull her close, capturing her mouth with his own, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips.

“Please…” Marinette squeaks like a mouse before letting out a soft moan, as if urging him to continue.

And he does.

Raking his claws over the fabrics that cover her soft, delicate skin, he kisses her deeper, using his tongue to taste every crevice of her mouth. “So sweet…” He whispers before taking her.

Just moments before, she couldn't feel a thing, but being with him changes everything, changes her.

The feeling of his body against hers overwhelms any sense of rational thought or reason, the sensation of him marking her skin makes her scream and cry so loud she has to question whether she’s in Heaven or Hell. 

When his carnal desires are finally sated, Marinette’s left panting, her chest rising and falling in confirmation that she’s truly living and breathing here, with him.

When he goes to pull away, Marinette just wraps her arms around him as if to bring him back to her.

His warmth is fleeting, she feels so torn when he isn’t around.

She whimpers, she needs him.

There’s a faint sound of jingling that echoes in her ears, but she soon forgets it when she feels his warm breath against her neck. Shuddering at their closeness, she sinks her nails into his suit, clinging on for dear life.

He’s flashing her a Cheshire cat smile at how she doesn’t want him to leave.

Lifting her up into his arms, he cradles her close and frees her from the confines of her room.

Finally able, Marinette weakly wraps her arms around his neck, her mind in a haze, dizzy at the intoxicating scent of him.

Her kitty begins their descent down the tower, carrying her like the princess she is.

The way the freezing winds slap at her cheeks make Marinette’s eyes water despite them being covered.

When they land, he restores her sight to her.

Marinette lifts her head, eyes fluttering open in hopes of seeing light. The moon is out, and she sees nothing but the blue hues and cool tones of the sky above. 

Her gaze shifts into the icy blue eyes of her lover and begins to realize that she’s forgetting what the warm peridot orbs she once fell for looked like.

“I can’t lose you again… I love you, Marinette…” Chat Blanc whispers those honey-sweet words before locking her in a secure embrace, a reminder that there’s no escape so that he may savor every second with her.

For a time, she had thought of impossible plans to free herself.

But she’s tired of thinking those things anymore.

“Oh, Chaton…” Marinette lifts her hand to stroke his cheek before brushing his bottom lip with her thumb. He snatches her arm in an instant, claws pressing firmly into the tender flesh. Her gaze softens, as if to reassure him even as her wrist bleeds red. Her forehead against his, cheeks pink and tear-stained, she exhales before surrendering herself to him once more. “You’ll have me forever…”

Because her love had given her the world

Not destroyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love happy endings? uwu
> 
> Come join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!
> 
> discord.gg/mlfanworks


End file.
